Thanksgiving
by numbnut1975
Summary: Set at The Forman's Thanksgiving table. Sometimes you have to go through some stuff to realize what it is that you are thankful for.


**A/N: Just a little Thanksgiving one shot**

 **Thanksgiving 1984**

Growing up the holidays were never much of a reason for celebrating. First Budd split and then my Ma. The Formans took me in and my life started to change for the many things changed so fast that I didn't really appreciate it at the time.

I got the family that I always wanted and didn't even know that I needed. I eventually even got the perfect girl. She was something else.

Back then everyone kept telling us that we were a creepy and unnatural couple. Sure from the outside she looked like a snobby, self-centered cheerleader who could never care about anyone but herself. Me on the other hand I thought that I was too cool for a girlfriend. It took me a while to admit that she was in fact my girlfriend. I mean how does the master of Zen and aloofness fall for the one chick that was not only off limits but out of my league.

She made it past all of my defenses, no matter how hard I fought to keep her out. When it was just the two of us, I could let all my walls down. I didn't have to hide anymore.

Man that chick could love. She was fierce when she wanted something, and for some reason I couldn't understand she wanted me. I messed up, more than once and she forgave me the first few times, until she couldn't.

How was I supposed to know that my first girlfriend was the "one". I was just a dumb kid after all. She always knew that we were supposed to end up together, she was so sure that it freaked me out. So when she asked if I could see her in my future instead of telling her the truth, I let her go.

When I realized I had made a mistake, I went to go get her and everything went wrong. A misunderstanding led to my wounded pride, so I inturn broke her fragile heart. I had always known that I didn't deserve love but then she tricked me into believing that she had loved me.

I made her pay over and over for making me feel like a fool.

It took me a year to get over myself. It took even longer for us to become friends, something we had never really been before. Everytime I tried to be more than friends she would turn me down.

"Now Steven it's your turn, tell us what you are thankful for" Mrs Forman asks.

"Yeah _Steven_ , make sure to speak up so the rest of us can hear you all the way over here at the freaking kiddie table" Eric whines.

"Yeah Hyde" Donna says.

"Yeah Mrs Forman, I mean I can see why Fez and these losers are stuck here at the kiddie table, but what good is having a kid if it doesn't get you to the grown up table with your own roll" Kelso screams.

Fez can be heard whispering, "you sonova bitch."

"Shut it you bunch of Dumbasses befor I have to put a foot in all of your a"

"Red Forman don't you dare use the A-s-s word in front of my babies, it's Thanksgiving" Kitty scolds him. Turning back to Hyde, "Now Steven what are you thankful for" she asks again.

Speaking up I look at the Formans, " I am thankful for you and Red taking me in all those years ago. If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have this little guy" Hyde turns to his wife "or my girls."

"Oh Puddin, that is so sweet" Jackie says beaming at him.

"AWWWWE" collectively from the Kiddie table.

"Get Bent" Hyde says somewhat menacingly towards the kiddie table.

The old Hyde would have denied being sweet, but just because he was a slow learner didn't mean that he never learned. He would be just sweet enough to stay in Jackie's good graces. I mean after all isn't that what you do for your wife who just last month went through 14 hours of labor delivering your baby.

He couldn't get over how perfect his life was. He had a nice job, a nice house, and most importantly he had his very own family. Sitting on his knee was a his two year old son, Jackson Forman Hyde. His son was as smart as his mother and as sneaky as Hyde had been as a child. He was the spitting image of Hyde himself, Fro and all, except he had Jackie's dark hair.

Looking at Jackie, who was holding his very own princess Stephanie Kathleen Hyde in her arms he couldn't help but fall in love with his girls all over again. His princess was the spitting image of her mother except she too had inherited the Fro. Then there was Jackie. She was always beautiful but having his babies just made her that much more beautiful in my eyes.

So yeah I am thankful for the Formans, but I am even more thankful that after a year of groveling and begging Jackie finally gave me another chance.

 **The End**


End file.
